


you've got the whole world just waiting for you

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Lucy starts her potions apprenticeship.





	you've got the whole world just waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #20 on pillowfort.

Her small hands trembled, fingers shakily reaching out for the book in front of her. As she caught it and pulled it closer, the tips of her fingers slid over the worn leather cover. The pressed in title had mostly peeled off. Looking at it, she ran a finger over the golden outline of a letter she could not recognize. What was she even supposed to do with this ancient thing, thicker than her head and heavier than a bag of rocks? How was she supposed to read a book so fragile without it falling apart the moment she cracked it open? She certainly had no idea but she had to keep on.

After all, when she came to beg Mr. Jigger for an apprenticeship, he reluctantly left her with this manuscript and a vague instruction to study it. She knew this was some sort of a test but she had no idea what it was supposed to prove.

Still, Lucy Weasley was not one to shrink away from a book. Books were, more than anything else in her life, her Thing, and she would not dread them, no matter how daunting they seemed!

Squaring her jaw and steadying her hands, she gently pulled the cover open.

The pages were thin and crinkly; the yellowing parchment felt like it would crumble in her hands. The writing, however, while a bit faded, had clear lines. None of it made any sense, of course, but it was still clearly visible. It was a jumbled mess of scripts and languages, most of which she couldn’t even guess at.

Still, it was a magical book and if Lucy knew anything about magical items, it was that if you asked nicely, they would generally comply. With a deep breath and a steady voice, she pleaded with the book to let her read. She let herself beg and whine, speaking of her sister, her life, her schooling, and her dream of being a potions researcher one day. She let it all out and the book complied, the letters shifting into a clear Latin.

Lucy smiled at that, putting her hair up and conjuring herself a pair of gloves before taking her seat and starting to read.

She did not see Mr. Jigger watching her through a crack in the room door, nor did she notice the pages of the book gently glowing, but she could feel the welcoming magic flowing into her. The die was cast and, even though she didn’t know it, Lucy Weasley was on the road to becoming the best potioneer since Severus Snape.


End file.
